1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a switch apparatus and, particularly, to a switch apparatus with Light Emitting Diode.
2. Description of Related Art
Buttons are typically used in electronic devices to control the power to start up an operation of the electronic device. An indication light is usually positioned adjacent to the button to indicate a working state of the electronic device. The indication light and the button are separate parts. It needs a plurality of accessories and occupies large space.